What Do Our Lives Mean?
by princess-Hoshi324
Summary: Kaoru and her family are struggling to cope with what has happened in the past. A soon they meet a teenager who is willing to help Kaoru with her problems. Why is he so willing to help? How does he want to help? T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

A teenaged girl sat silently on the bench of a large park, her dark hair held high in a blue banded scrunchie. A large Alaskan Malmamute sat beside her, it's pink tongue falling over it's mouth. " So Aldin, what do you want for dinner ?" asked the girl, petting the dog's head. The dog sniffed his mistress's hand, his cold, wet nose touching her forearm. " How about kibble for you, and for Sano, Yahiko, and me McDonalds, hm?" asked the girl, as she allowed the dog to lay his head on her leg. The dog panted his reply, as wet sticky drool, ran down his mistress's legs.

A car slowly drove up to the bench, it's passenger window rolled down to reveal a young man of nineteen. " Hey, Kaoru, how you doing?" asked the young man, his dark brown eyes twinkling. His hair stood on end, his milk chocolaty brown spikes holding, his skin was sunkissed, with a clear complexion, his entire body was that of a sprinter." Nothing Sano." said the girl, standing to walk toward the car. Sano unlocked the car, a cocky smile slowly crossing his face, as his sister put the dog in the back seat.Slipping into the front passenger seat, Kaoru sighed, her head hunging in her hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Sano, as they slowly drove away from the park. Kaoru turned her face toward the window, placing her head against the cold glass. "You promised that you would come, but you didn't." said Kaoru, staring at the tall buildings.

Sano sighed, as they turned into an apartment complex, typing in the code. As the gate opened he turned to his younger sister, driving slowly into the driveway.  
"Listen, Jou-chan, I don't think I could handle it, it would be awkward." said Sano, opening the door. Kaoru followed, her head bent. "It wouldn't feel right." Kaoru hurried up the steps, coming to the apartment at the end of corridor. Placing her key in the slot, turning it until a 'click' sounded at the other end. Swinging open the door, she took off her tennis shoes, leaving at the door, as she walked down the hall toward the kitchen."Jou-shan, you shouldn't leave the dog in the car!"yelled Sano, walking through the door, arms full of groceries. The dog followed carefully behind him, pushing the door closed with his paw. A young black haired boy sat on the kitchen counter, swinging his feet back and forth. "Yahiko, get off the counter, and when did you get home from school!" yelled Sano, setting the bags on the table and lifting the younger boy from the counter. "Been here for an hour and fifteen minutes." said Yahiko, as his brother sat him on the table. "Where have you been?" Sano looked at his baby brother, his face flaming."None of your business!" Sano said, putting the groceries away. Kaoru sat at the table, a slow smile spreading across her face.  
"He was with 'her'." said Kaoru, poking Yahiko in the ribs. Yahiko looked at her, nodding his head, and smirking.

Sano turned sharply, facing his younger siblings, who smiled evily. "Who is she Sano, a fellow student, a teacher, a nurse, or a random girl?"asked Kaoru, her eyes probing him seriously. "There is no one." Sano said firmly, closing the refridgerator door. Yahiko and Kaoru looked at each other, nodding knowing looks on their faces.  
"Sure Sano, that's what you said last time, then you came home with that girl." said Yahiko, sitting himself on the table. Sano looked at them, his cheeks still red.  
"Her name's Meigumi, and she's a student, a medical student." said Sano, emphasizing 'medical'. Kaoru and Yahiko looked at each other, nodding their heads in unison.  
"This pleases's us." said Kaoru, deepening her voice to sound like the 'godfather'. Sano rolled his eyes, leaning against the counter.  
"Is she going to eat dinner with us tonight?" asked Yahiko. Sano nodded his head, as he began to clean their apartment. Kaoru stood from her seat, crossing to the stove."Your not cooking tonight." said Sano, grabbing her wrist. Kaoru smiled innocently, her eye enlargening."I'm makin it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Kaoru sighed, skipping off to her room, pulling the door open and plopping down on her bed. She looked at her posters on her wall, each one a different type of swordplay.She turned her head toward her nightstand, staring longingly at a picture of a her and her family, together, all happy and cheerful. She turned away tears gathering in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away, hoping no one saw her. But Yahiko stood in the doorway, watching her, wanting to comfort her. He slowly walked into her room, reaching his hand to her and touching her shoulder. She slowly turned to face him, hoping, wishing that he would not see her tears."What is it Yahiko." said Kaoru, sitting up on her bed. Yahiko just stared at her, his large chocolate brown eyes sad.  
"Kaoru I miss 'em too." said Yahiko, sitting on the floor. Kaoru looked down at him, tears gathering again in her eyes.

She knelt down next to him, throwing her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Once the tears started they couldn't stop, they fell as water falls from the sky seeming to never stop. Yahiko tears fell silently down his cheeks, his sobs quieted by his sister's. "We couldn't do anything to stop them, they couldn't stay." Kaoru said, her sobs choking her words. Yahiko nodded, gripping her tighter. "We couldn't do anything." Kaoru repeated, stroking Yahiko's short black spiky hair. Yahiko, slowly began to loosen his grip, allowing his head to droop onto her shoulder. Kaoru rubbed his back, humming a lullaby him, her own head drooping noticably. Finally her head dropped, and she leaned back onto her bed.

Sano walked by, silently, peeking his head into room, his brown eyes softening as his two younger siblings slept. Quietly walking to them, he grabbed a blanket, carefully draping it over them. "Good night, Jou-chan, good night Yahiko." whispered Sano, as he peered back into the room as he left. Kaoru stirred slightly, mumbling under her breath. Sano laughed quietly, sneaking away. A knock sounded at the door, ringing clearly through the house. Sano opened the door, silently beckoning the woman to enter. A young woman entered, taking her expensive high-heels off at the door."Good evening, Sanosuke." said the woman, running her fingers through her long black hair. Sano smiled, leading her into the apartment. "Yo, fox." said Sano, pointing toward the couch. The woman sat, a pouting expression set on her face. "I thought I told you not to call me that, the name is Meigumi."said the woman, crossing her legs. Sano walked into the kitchen, ignoring her nagging and opening the refidgerator. "What do you want to eat?" asked Sano, poking his head around the door. Meigumi sat on the couch, her black skirt reaching her knees, her violet tank top hugging her body. "Oh anything is fine with me, just as long as it's not beef, I've eaten beef for a week." said Meigumi, hugging a pillow to herself.

Sano smirked, walking into the family room, in which she sat, holding a bottle and two sake cups. "It'll take awhile." said Sano, setting the bottle down. Meigumi scooted over to look at the bottle. A smile curved her lips as she looked at the clear bottle, wrapped in pink paper. "That's plum flavored sake, that's for Tanabata, stupid." said Meigumi, rolling her eyes at him. Sano stuck his tongue out at her, pouring them both some sake. Carefully passing her a cup, he poured himself some, sitting next to on the couch as they drank of the clear liquid. A blush crossed Meigumi's face as she downed the drink, the alcohol burning her throat. "I guess we shouldn't cook, huh?" asked Sano, gingerly placing his arm around her. Meigumi snuggled close to him, holding up her cup for more."Guess not, Lover-boy, unless you want to get burned." said Meigumi as they both drank another cup. Sano nodded, still holding the bottle in his hand. "So where is your brother and sister?" asked Meigumi, kissing him lightly on the nose. Sano wrinkled his nose, pouting childishly. "Sleeping soundly." Sano said simply, rubbing his nose against her's.

"Really, Sanosuke, now why is that?" asked Meigumi, taking the bottle from him. Tilting her head back she gulped the contents. Sano quickly took the bottle from her, looking at her quizzically. "Because they were tired, now why are you drinking so much." questioned Sano, sipping the sake. Meigumi wrapped her arms around him, placing her head against his chest, breathing in his forest scented cologne. "I'm just happy we can be back together." Meigumi whispered, loud enough for Sano to hear. Sano gently stroked her head, leaning back against the couch."Me too, fox, me too." whispered Sano, drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Kaoru opened her eyes, the morning sun seeping through the blinds. Yahiko stirred beside her, turning over in his sleep. "Yahiko it's time to wake up." said Kaoru, nudging her brother. Yahiko moaned, slapping her hand away."Fifteen more minutes." said Yahiko, his voice groggy from sleep. Kaoru stood, rubbing her sore stomach. She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widening at her own reflection. Her black hair had gown to the hips, even in its scrunchie it touched her hips, her face was pale as if she was sick, her body now stick thin, her clothes hanging off her droopily. She groaned, running her fingers through her hair. "I look like a mess!" Kaoru whispered feircely, tears sringing to her eyes. Yahiko nodded in his sleep, burying is head in the white carpet. Aldin poked his head in, whimpering, jumping onto Kaoru's bed.

"Aldin get off!" Kaoru yelled, dragging the animal off her bed. The dog whimpered again, sitting himself beside Yahiko's sleeping form. The door swung open, a tired Sano poking his head into the room."Don't yell so loudly, I'm trying to sleep."said Sano, whispering to his younger sister. Sano still stood in his worn blue jeans and white t-shirt, from the day before, his red bandana tyed around his head. Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him, glaring at his appearance. "Well sorry mister I-could-not-change-my-clothes." taunted Kaoru, placing her hands on her hips. Sano rolled his creamy brown eyes, casting his sister a glance."You can't talk, Jou-chan." said Sano, exiting the room. Kaoru looked in the mirror, her eyes tarvel in over her clothes. She still wore her biking shorts and shirt, but she had at least washed her face.

Yahiko sat up looking around the room curiously, his eye settling on a poster off a man holding a bokken. "Kaoru your a weird girl." said Yahiko rolling his eyes at the poster. A fist met with the back of his head, making his head hit the soft carpet full force."What did you say, Yahiko." Kaoru said, threateningly. Yahiko ran from the room, closing the door behind him. Kaoru sighed, walking the distance to her closet. Opening the door, she peeked inside, looking at her clothes that were all hung on hangers. Fingering her new school uniform a smile formed on her lips. She was finally accepted into the school of her dreams, St. Emma school for the talented. Sano was now involved with there college courses, which were teaching him to a veterinarian, but he still had time for his part-time job, working at the Humane Society. That was the only thing in her closet that she had not tried on, but she knew she would have to wear it sooner or later, espeically on the first day of school. Choosing a yellow knee length skirt with patches of orangey red and teal green flowers, a yellow t-shirt, a teal green scrunchie and matching unmentionables, Kaoru's smiled widened.

Setting her clothes on her bed, Kaoru leisurely walked to her bathroom, turning on the faucet, and enjoying the steam from the water. Kaoru pulled her unzipped her shirt, throwing it in the hamper sitting innocently in the cormer. Proceeding with her shorts Kaoru smiled smuggly as the steam hit her body. Slipping into the large white tub, she sighed, pulling her scrunchie from her hair, allowing her extremely long hair falling into the hot water. Her hair became drenched in the water, it's color darkening to pitch black, surrounding her pale, slender body like a veil. A knock sounded at the door, startling Kaoru out of her musing. "Who...who is it?" asked Kaoru, sitting up in the tub. Sano stuck his head into the bathroom, his eyes covered by his bandana. "It is your brother, come to tell you to speed it up so Yahiko can get his towel." said Sano, deepening his voice. Kaoru sighed, shaking her head. "Just get so I can get back to my bath, stupid rooster." said Kaoru, rolling her eyes. Sano pointed his head toward her voice, smirking."Can't see, Jou, unless you want me to take this bandana off and see you in your birthday suit, which I saw on your birthday, which I bet has not changed much"  
teased Sano, rubbing his neck. Kaoru stood, anger burning her senses. She walked to the towel rack, grabbing the towel and throwing it at her brother."Thank you, Jou." said Sano, ducking out of the bathroom.

Kaoru settled herself back into the tub, soaking her hair. Aldin padded his way into the room, nudging his mistress with his cold wet nose. Kaoru looked at the malamute, with his black outer coat and the white under coat, his pink tongue and large brown almond shaped eyes."What is it Aldin?" asked Kaoru, stroking the dog's head. A deep growl of happiness escaped his throat, as she stroked his head gently. "Are you ready for the first day at the shop?" asked Kaoru, stepping out of the tub. Aldin barked, grabbing a towel in his mouth and giving it to his mistress. Taking the towel Kaoru smiled, placing it around herself. Skipping into her room, she dressed, drying her hair wiht the towel. Grabbing a pair of black flip-flops, and pulling her hair back into a regular ponytail. "I'm going to work!" Kaoru yelled, as she ran into the kitchen and grabbed a canister full of coffee with cream and sugar. "You must be, Kaoru." came a feminine voice from behind her.

Kaoru turned slowly, to stare into dark brown eyes. "Hey who are you, and what are you doing in my house?" asked Kaoru, wrinkling her nose. The woman laughed, waving her hand in the air."I'm Meigumi Takani, nice to meet you Kaoru." said the woman, ignoring the second question. Kaoru rolled her eyes, walking back into the family room.  
"Sano, I have a feeling this is your's!" yelled Kaoru, as Yahiko came from the bathroom. Sano poked his head out of his room, a slight blush crossing his face. He wore a black t-shirt, and black jeans with white thread, his red bandana still around his head."What do you mean?" Sano yelled back, walking into the room. Kaoru pointed to Meigumi, her swinging her finger at her."Take Yahiko to school, I've got to get to work, bye." said Kaoru, quickly kissing Sano and Yahiko on the cheeks and darting out the door."Did you grab your lunch?" Sano yelled after her, rubbing his neck. Kaoru was already walking across the street, her ponytail swinging back and forth with every step.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Kaoru swung the door to the coffee shop open, making the bells at the side jingle."Hey, I'm here!" Kaoru yelled, as she placed her canister on the counter. A young teen sauntered out of the back, her black hair winding itself around her waist. "Hey Kaoru, good to see you...again...this moring." said the girl, her words dripping with sarcasm. Kaoru rolled her eyes, looking around the coffee shop. It was cozy, with it's warm burnt orange, wine red trim, earthy brown accents and bright brownish yellow leather chairs, with autumn blamkets tossed here and there. "Are you ready for today's customers?" asked the girl, throwing Kaoru a black apron. "Yep, today I'm going shopping for new clothes, so I will have to get as many tips as possible." said Kaoru, quickly tying the apron around her waist. A young man stepped out of the back, his eyes dark blues eyes shining, as he approached the two girls."Good morning Kaoru, Misao, how are you two this morning?" asked the young man, nudging past them, a sign in his hands. The girls looked at him, following him to the window. "Soujirou, do you think I could make enough to but a new outfit?" asked Kaoru,

Soujirou turned, his smile broadening."Absolutely not."said Soujirou, as he walked back inside. Kaoru followed him, her blue eyes twinkling. As they walked into the shop Yahiko walked into the shop, on his skatebroad, Aldin pulling him along by his leash. "Yahiko what are you doing here?" asked Kaoru, as her brother waled into the shop, Aldin following behind him. Holding up her lunch, Yahiko looked at the muffins behind the glass, his mouth watering. Aldin, nudged Kaoru with his nose, whimpering, his giant almond eyes sad. Kaoru slapped her head with the palm of her hand, groaning as she did so."I forgot to bring you!" said Kaoru, kneeling next to her dog. "I'm so sorry bud." Yahiko rolled his eyes, straightening his tie. "She cares more about the dog than me." said Yahiko, running his fingers through his hair. Kaoru looked at him, leading Aldin behind the counter. Opening the glass, Kaoru grabbed a blueberry muffin, dropping the treat into a brown paper bag, and handing it to Yahiko. Yahiko took it gratefully, licking his lips. Taking her lunch from him, Kaoru sighed as he left, catching up to his friends.

"It's hard letting go." said Misao, polishing the cherry wood counter. Kaoru nodded, settling herself down on a chair. Her emotions felt spent to the point of no return, the loss just hurt to bad for anyone to heal, it was like that for her entire family."It hurt us all when it happened, because it happened so fast none of us had time to think." said Kaoru, laying her long hair over her shoulder. "It's time to move on, Kaoru." said Soujirou, as he flipped the sign to 'Open'. Kaoru nodded, standing from her spot, planting a fake smile on her face. The first customer entered, a white poodle stepping intow with it's master."Welcome to the Sleepy Hollow, what can I get you, sir?" asked Kaoru, pulling a pad of paper from her apron pocket as the man saeted himself. "Green tea and a bowl of water." said the man, as he petted the spoiled poch.

The old grandfather clock struck three, a customer walked into the cafe, seating himself in a corner. Kaoru walked slowly toward the man, her arms drooping from bringibg orders all day. "Good afternoon, Mr.Seijuro, the usual?"asked Kaoru, though she already knew the answer. She remembered when she was a little girl, he was a friend to the former owner, he had come everyday and talked to him, but then the owner and his most of his sons died in a car acident, his wife committed suicide. The man smiled broadly, adjusting his teal green t-shirt. He was a large man, not in the sense that he was fat, but muscular, he had long dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes, his face was a times scary to looking at, but he was an interesting man, with a great love of sake. "You should know that I will have my black coffee, with a newspaper."said Mr. Seijuro, crossing his arms over his chest. Kaoru sighed, pocketing the note pad and pen, and slowly walked toward the kitchen.

As she turned to deliever the order, someting caught Kaoru's eyes, something with a bright beautiful color.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Kaoru stared in wonder at the magnificent creature as he trotted gallantly toward Seijuro, it's orange fluffy coat swaying as it's feet hit the hard wood. An audience had began to gather as the dog sat next to him, it's purple tongue proturding from it's open mouth."Is..is that your dog, Mr.Seijuro?"asked Kaoru, walking slowly toward him, the black coffee balanced in her hand. He shook his head as she place the steaming cup infront of him, it's aroma settling on everyone's senses.

"No, he's one of my son's dogs." said Seijuro, sipping the coffee. Kaoru allowed the giant dog to sniff her hand. It's large black, wet nose caressed her hand, sending a shivering sensation run down her spine. "He's a bit protective of the him, so Kenshin just sends him ahead." said Seijuro, another flash of red hair dashed by and sat down across from him. Kaoru looked up, a gasp escaped her lips as she stared into large violet orbs. A young man sat infront of Seijuro, wearing a dark grey dress shirt and black dress pants, a black leather coat thrown over the back of the seat, his shoulder length hair was a startling crimson, and his eyes were the color of amethyst.  
"This is my son, Kenshin." said Seijuro, pointing toward the redhead.

Karou stared at him, her cheeks flushing for the first time. Stretching out her shaky hand, Kaoru smiled."Hi, I'm Kaoru, nice to meet you." said Kaoru , as he took her hand.  
His hand was warm and gentle, his fingers easily grasped her hand. Kenshin smiled warmly, as he shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Ms.Kaoru." said Kenshin, as he let go of her hand. Kaoru stood, fumbling for her note pad and pencil. Misao watched intently as her friend made a fool of herself."What can I get you?" asked Kaoru, smiling. Kenshin shrugged his shoulders,running his fingers slender fingers through his hair. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the menu. "Pumpkin frappuccino and a pumpkin muffin." said Kenshin, stroking the dog's head. Kaoru nodded, skipping off to the kitchen. Misao was waiting for her on the other side of the door, smiling broadly."And who was that, who maketh you act like an idiot?"asked Misao, as Kaoru handed the order to Soujirou.

Kaoru blushed, Placing her hand on her flaming cheek. "That's Mr.Seijuro's son."said Kaoru, walking to the table in the kitchen. Soujirou looked at Kaoru, his smile dampening a bit."But Mr.Seijuro's not married by what I know and they look nothing alike."said Soujirou, handing the muffin to Kaoru. She placed the muffin on a dark orange plate, and waited patiently for him to finish making the frappuccino. "Yeah, I know, but he could be divoriced."said Misao, grabbing a tray for Kaoru to bring the order out on.  
Kaoru shook her head, placing the muffin on the tray."Why don't you ask him during break Kaoru, he likes you."said Soujirou, placing the frappuccino on the tray. Kaoru stood, pulling the tray up with her."Maybe, I'll try to, I'm not promising." said Kaoru, as she walked from the kitchen.

"She's a strange one, Dad." said Kenshin, as he sat back in his chair, his dog's head settling on his lap. Seijuro sighed, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"You just don't like people, she's a good kid, a bit on the robust side, but, after Tomoe you need to get out." said Seijuro, reading his newspaper. Kenshin rolled his eyes, affectionately petting his dog. "I have your order!"said Kaoru, standing infront of the table, setting the drink and muffin on the table. Kenshin smiled, taking a sip of the drink.  
"Thank you, Ms.Kaoru."said Kenshin, politely. Kaoru blushed, taking a step back. She shivered, staring into his big violet eyes, readless emotions pass across their extraordinary color."Your welcome, um...I don't mean to pry but I didn't know Mr.Seijuro was married." said Kaoru, taking another step back.

Seijuro looked at Karou, a sly smile crossing his face as he sipped his coffee."That is prying."said Kenshin, drinking his frappucinno, breaking off a peice of muffin for his dog. Kaoru blushed wildly, turning sharply and striding to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kaoru quickly retreated to the kitchen, leaning against the door as it closed behind her. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing hard, and her hands were trembling.  
"Kaoru what's wrong?"asked Misao, walking over to her friend. Kaoru shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. Soujirou pulled a chair from the counter, motioning for her to take a seat. Kaoru sat, her heart pounding painfully against her chest. Misao filled a cup with water, handing it to Kaoru. She drank the contents, the cool water rushing down her flaming throat. "What happened?"asked Soujirou, taking a seat next to her. Kaoru looked at her friends, wipping away the forming tears.  
"I don't know, I began to cry when he said I was prying."said Kaoru, taking another swallow of the water. Misao and Soujirou looked at each other, noding in unison. "Why are you sad?"asked Misao, tucking a lock of Kaoru's ebony hair behind her ear. Kaoru shrugged, leaning back in the chair. Sighing she sat up straight again, swallowing more water. Placing the empty cup on the counter, Kaoru stood. "Go home, and get some rest."said Soujirou, smiling. Kaoru nodded her head, untying her apron and puting it into Soujirou's outstretched hand.

Kaoru grabbed Aldin by the collar, dragging him through the back door. As they rounded the corner, a blue car slowly rolled into the employee parking lot, it's window rolled down to reveal Meigumi."Good afternoon, Kaoru, I came to pick you up."said Meigumi, unlocking the car. Kaoru put Aldin in the back seat, closing the door behind him. Seating herself in the front passenger seat, Kaoru relaxed, placing her shaking hands into her lap."What's wrong?"asked Meigumi as they began to drive. Kaoru shook her head, looking out the window."It's nothing."said Kaoru, placing her forehead on the cool window. Meigumi, looked at the younger girl, a smile forming on her face.  
"Is it a boy problem?"asked Meigumi as they pulled up to a stoplight. Kaoru looked at her brother's girlfriend, her eyebrows knitting together.  
"Hell no, no guy would every come near me."said Kaoru, throwing her arms into the air. Meigumi looked her up and down, frowning. "Why? You look presentable."said Meigumi, pulling into a mall parking lot. Kaoru shook her head, closing her eyes against the suns rays.  
"It's my brother, he's overprotective, he thinks I'm too young to date so he keeps me under lock and key." explained Kaoru, petting Aldin on his head.

Meigumi closed her eyes, a smile forming on her face."Let's go shopping."said Meigumi, getting out of the car. Kaoru followed, dragging Aldin by a leash. Once inside the store, Meigumi picked out outfits for Kaoru, ranging from crimson to pink mixing and matching the colors of the clothes."So who's the problem?"asked Meigumi, as they shopped. Kaoru shrugged, looking at a neon green dress."He's a customer's son, but he is so strange looking."said Kaoru, picking up a teal green dress. Meigumi nodded, looking over at Kaoru."You and your brothers get along well."said Meigumi, lifting a purple mini dress from the rack. Kaoru wrinkled her nose, picking up a blue dress.  
"Yeah, we've been had to be close, can't depend on relatives now can we."said Kaoru indignantly, walking to ward the fitting room. Meigumi followed the younger girl, walking into a room next to Kaoru's."Why not, though you don't seem like you need it."said Meigumi, pulling a dress over her head. Kaoru thought a moment, gathering her defense."We aren't in for charity, we can make it if we work hard, that's why Sano and me have jobs, and that's why we do our hardest."Kaoru explained, stepping out of the dressing room. She frowned at her reflection. Her body was pale and looked weak, she slouched, every little detail was brought out by wearing that blue mini dress. "Something wrong Kaoru?"asked Meigumi, stepping out of the dressing room. Kaoru shook her head, looking away from the mirror. Meigumi was stunning. She wore a pink knee length skirt, and a dark purple top, her legs looked sculpted from clay, perfectly propotioned in her body.  
They walked from the store, holding bags and Aldin by his leash. Kaoru thought all the way back, her mind reeling with possablities.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Sano stood silently by the door, waiting patiently for his sister to arrive home.'She should be back by now.' thought Sano, pacing back and forth across the livingroom.  
He sighed as Yahiko entered, dropping his bags and skateboard on the ground."Yo, how's it going?"asked Yahiko, looking up at his older brother, curiously. Sano scowled at the younger boy, gently swatting him on the top of his head."Your home late, what the hell is wrong with you?"asked Sano, watching his brother's reaction, as he tensed.  
"Nothing is wrong with me, it's just that I was waiting for Kaoru to get done with work, then Misao said she left an hour ago."explained Yahiko, rubbing his wounded head.  
Sano tensed, restraining himself from killing his younger brother."And you didn't asked to use a phone!" said Sano, a vein in his head trobbing noticeably.  
Just before he pounded his brother into the ground, the door swung open, revealing Kaoru and Meigumi, holding large shopping bags.  
"What the hell!" Sano yelled, pulling Yahiko's hair painfully. Meigumi looked at her boyfriend, a sly smile on her lips.  
"Yeah, babe." Meigumi greeted him, looping her arms around his neck."Missed you." Sano looked at her, his features showing his confusion and worry.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, squeezing past them, and heading to her rom, Aldin in tow. She sauntered to her room, dispositing her bags onto the bed, and headed for the bath, pulling the scrunchie from her dark hair. She stripped herself of her clothes, on her way to the bathroom, leaving on the floor of her room, spread out in a messy array. She turned on the water, letting it heat up before placing the stopper into the drain. She looked at herself in the mirror, looking at her now naked body, exposed to the world for what she truely was, skin and bones. Aldin, looked at her, whimpering as she crawled into the bath. Kaoru smiled at the dog, whistling for him to join her. The malamute happily obilged, jumpping into the water, splashing the warm liquid across his mistress's face. Kaoru giggled as the dog settled next to her, snuggling his wet head on his head on her stomach.

Sano stood outside the door, listening to his sister giggle. He sighed, knocking gently on the door."Yo Jou-chan, let's get a move on, we got school in the morning." called Sano, before disappearing into his room to watch a movie with Meigumi. Yahiko sat silently in front of the door, pulling his plaid tie from his neck. He sighed, shaking his head as his sister hummed to herself, happily splashing in the water."Kaoru open the door, I gotta get my towel." Yahiko murmured, leaning his head against the door. A loud bark answered Yahiko's plea, making the young boy roll his eyes."No way, I llike it in here, so beat it." said Kaoru, as she threw something at the door. Yahiko opened the door hopefully, forgetting to close his eyes, as he looked about the room for the towel. His eyes met a horror that he had hoped never to see. His sister's naked body, grabbing for a towel. Kaoru screamed, wrapping her arms,quickly, around herself. Yahiko ran out of the room, slamming the door firmly behind himself, blushing furiously. Sano came running, opening the door to the bathroom, to see Kaoru, naked, and screaming at the top of her lungs for him to get out. Meigumi, who had followed closely behind him, dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself.

Kaoru sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrolably. Meigumi grabbed a towel, wrapping it around the sobbing girl with a kind smile. Kaoru sat on the floor for a few moments, sniffing back her tears."It could have been worse, it could have been a total stranger." said Meigumi, making Kaoru nodded her head weakly. She clambering to her feet.  
"You got school in the morning, so, don't cry or you'll get red, puffy eyes." said Meigumi, stepping out of the bathroom


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Kaoru looked at her uniform, a giddy smile placed on her lips, as she pulled it from the hanger. She slowly undressed herself, taking off her pajamas and putting on the uniform. The blouse was black with the school emblem, a red lotus bloom, on the pocket, a red tie, a red skirt with pleats, and a pair of black kneehighs and mary janes. Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the uniform that fit her body perfectly. A soft knock sounded at her door, making the teen turn to face the intruder. Sano poked his head into the room, looking at his younger sister with a gleam in his eye."Time to go Jou-chan." said Sano, stepping into the room. Sano wore a black short sleeved oxford, a red lotus in full bloom on his pocket, to show his class, a red tie, black pants, and black dress shoes to match. Kaoru smiled at her brother, grabbing her black messenger bag, before joining him in the living room. Yahiko stood waiting for them, shifting on his toes, in impatience. Kaoru grabbed her lunch, before following her brother's to his car. Aldin sat whimpering on the front step, watching them leave.

"Are you excited?" asked Sano, looking at his sister from the corner of his eye. Kaoru just grunted, clutching her bag tightly to her chest. Sano rolled his dark eyes, a half smile leaving small traces on his face."Guess your nervous, huh, Jou?" said Sano, gently nudging her. Kaoru blushed slightly, nudging him right back.

"Shut up, roosterhead."said Kaoru threateningly, as they pulled into the parking lot. Yahiko just rolled his eyes at his siblings, grabbing his skateboard from the the floor.

"See you guys later, okay." said Yahiko, kissing Kaoru on her cheek, before opening his door.

"Don't forget, you have a study session at 3:30 p.m., now don't be late!" Sano yelled, throwing Yahiko's lunch at his head. The younger boy dodged the lunch, catching the falling box.

"Alright, bye." Yahiko yelled back, waving at his siblings, before hopping onto his board and skating off into the crowd of students.

"That kid." Sano said, rolling his eyes as he stepped from the car. Kaoru followed suit, walking straight up to his side.

"Bye Sano, have a good day, and don't forget to come and pick me up, I don't want to find out that you were making out with Meigumi, instead of coming for me." said Kaoru, kissing her brother's cheek before walking off into the already crowded High School yard. Sano shook his head, pulling his PC from his shirt pocket.

Kaoru silently walked through the school yard, looking around at the familiar faces. She stood quietly by the door, waiting for the Induction ceremony to be done.  
The principal stood from his seat, walking slowly toward the podium, using a cane for balance."Welcome students, to another wonderful year, at Saint Emma's School for the Gifted. We have been planning yet another year of learning and experience, of hope and justice. We all hope that you have an interesting and educational year." said the principal. "Now we have a new student joining our troop of academia, Himura Kenshin, a sophomore in high school, and a specialist in all types of swordplay." The school students looked at each other, whispering amongst themselves about the student. Kaoru's eyes went large in surprise, as the teen slowly walked to the podium, his shoulder length red hair, tyed the back of his head, his school jacket clean and spotless, his entire appearance perfect. The principal smiled at the student, shaking his hand. The let out a sigh, each staring at the boy, entraced by his presence.

The students all silently filed out, each talking excitedly to each other. As they all parted the prinicpal stood talking to the teachers briefly before turning to Kenshin, introducing him to the teachers. Kaoru watched, her eyes transfixed on the boy, as he politely smiled at the teachers. ' His eyes aren't focused, that's strange.' thought Kaoru, as she slowly made her way to her classroom.

She sat silently in her seat, looking around the familiar classroom, a smile forming on her lips as she spotted Misao and Soujirou, sitting next to each other, waving at her. "Hey Kaoru, nice to see you, unfazed and ready for school." Misao greeted, strolling over to her friend. Kaoru just smiled slightly, twisting her hand in the inky strands of her ponytail. The teacher walked through the door, silence reigning throughout the room, as she sat at her desk, placing her folder on the hard wood surface.

"Good morning class." said the teacher, looking up long enough for a reply.

"Good morning, Teacher." the class said in unison, each rolling their eyes as she looked down. Misao returned to her seat, pulling her textbook from her bag. Kaoru sighed, yanking her book from her messenger bag, opening to the first page in the large book.

"Now let's begin with page 15, on the Subject of Industrialization." said the teacher, glancing up at her class. The students groaned, opening their books.  
"Come now it's not that bad." the teacher jested, sitting on her desk.

"Yes, it is." said Soujirou, his head rolling to the side in defeat. Kaoru smiled and listened intently to the teacher, her mind soaking in the information as it flowed from her teacher's lips.


End file.
